


Grocery shopping: a guide

by crayyyonn



Series: Ghoulies, ghosties, long-leggedy beasties [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: Or, how strawberry lube became a staple in their house.





	Grocery shopping: a guide

**Author's Note:**

> err... at least read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8440474) for context!

“We’re out of milk. And rice.” Yugyeom announces one morning.

It’s the middle of summer and about a hundred and three degrees outside but nice and cool in their room. Jaebum has no idea why Yugyeom is telling him about the state of their pantry, but sleep is still tugging on his eyelids so he twists to better press up against the line of heat next to him. Positioning himself to better hear the steady heartbeat, he hums in contentment.

“We’re also out of cheese.”

Jaebum grunts when the body underneath him shifts, causing his head to thud against the mattress.

“Jackson what the fuck,” he grumbles, as Jackson, now wide awake, yells, “No, we can’t be out of cheese, we literally just bought a wheel!”

“You ate it all yesterday hyung, remember.”

The gasp, when it comes, is two octaves higher and much more horrified than a lack of cheese warrants. Groaning, Jaebum burrows himself fully under the covers, grasping futilely at the sleepiness that is quickly eluding him.

“Fuck. Jaebum, we need to go to the store.”

He shrugs off the insistent hands on his shoulders, but has no recourse against the ones—he’s betting on Yugyeom, the little shit—that pulls the covers off him, exposing skin to the biting air.

“Kim Yugyeom!”

Slitting an eye open, he glares at the vampire, who at least has the decency to look contrite despite his, “Sorry hyung, but we’re also kinda running out of toothpaste. And toilet paper. And a bunch of other stuff.”

And well, when he puts it like that…

“Ugh. Fine.”

 

And that’s how he finds himself in the grocery store half an hour outside of town, flanked by a sniggering Jackson and a very grumpy Yugyeom. Grumpy, because when they were ten feet from the store, Jackson grabs Jaebum and breaks into a run just before the automatic doors close behind them, leaving the vampire stranded outside, waving futilely at the sensor, trying to get them to open for him while Jackson cackles hysterically.

“See, there’s this thing with Yugyeom and automatic doors,” he gasps between snickers, “He technically doesn’t need an invitation with them around, but they never detect him, so it’s moot.”

Jaebum can't help but laugh. “Is it an undead thing?”

Jackson shrugs. “Something to do with the infrared and the fact that he's colder than ice, I dunno. There’s this one time, he walked into a room but none of the lights came on because the sensors didn't know he was there and he sat in the dark for hours. It was hilarious.”

He waves cheekily at Yugyeom, who’s glaring at them, red-eyed and promising retribution. Jaebum thinks it’s meant to be threatening, maybe, but he’s known Yugyeom for a while now, so it’s rather like watching an angry (bloodsucking) kitten throw a tantrum. It’s cute.

But they're standing around wasting precious time that they could be spending cuddled up in bed, so he shakes Jackson off and steps forward. Grabbing Yugyeom by the wrist, he pulls him into the store as he slants a glance at Jackson in an attempt to shut him up. The werewolf ignores him (typical), but does reach up to playfully ruffle Yugyeom’s hair before nosing affectionately at his jaw. Yugyeom pouts, but accepts it for the pseudo-apology it is.

They start off down the aisle, Jackson volunteering to push the cart while he and Yugyeom stroll ahead, making quick work of the shopping list they’ve drawn up before leaving the house. It turns out to be the wrong strategy though, because when he turns back to get Jackson to break the tie between frozen pizza and pork dumplings, Jaebum finds ten different kinds of cheese, enough chips to feed an army, and a carton of green tea.

“What’s all this?”

“What’s all what?” Jackson replies, all innocence, and Yugyeom stifles a giggle. That’s when Jaebum spots the cartons of chocolate milk nestled in one corner.

“We’re not stocking up for an apocalypse, guys. Plus my fridge isn’t that big,” he tells them while removing the perishables from the cart.

“But it could be the end of the world tomorrow,” Jackson argues, ever contrary, before shrieking, “Not the cheese!”

“Keep it down, Jackson,” he hisses, feeling the judgmental looks from the other shoppers like whiplash. 

He snatches the Gouda wheel from his hands, then the bulk bag of shredded Parmesan, stuffing it back into the fridge, ignoring the distressed whine. Then he does the same to the chips, green tea, and chocolate milk, although he silently accepts the double pack of strawberry milk Yugyeom holds out as a conciliatory gesture. He fails to see the glint in his companions’ eyes as they trade grins.

Thankfully, the rest of the shopping trip follows without incident, his housemates slash partners slash pet monsters on their best behavior. In retrospect, that should have been his first cue. But no, he was careless, lulled into a false sense of security by Yugyeom’s angelic smiles and Jackson’s docility. When he realizes his mistake, it’s much too late, because the cashier is looking between him and the shockingly pink, extra large bottle of strawberry-flavored lube in his hand with a knowing look.

“That isn’t… I didn’t…,” Jaebum stutters, face flaming.

“Oh, it is, and I did.”

Smirking at Jackson’s words, she scans and bags the incriminating item, handing it to Jaebum with a chirpy, “Enjoy!”

He takes it, wishes fervently for the floor to open up and save him from the mortification, right now. It doesn’t.

 

Later on in the car, with his underwear around his ankles and Jackson buried between his legs, Jaebum takes a shaky breath and tells him, “I regret everything. Meeting you. Taking you in. Bringing you shopping, of all things.”

And he means it to be a declaration, he really does, but then Jackson’s fingers, wet and pink (because of course the lube is pink, fuck Jaebum's life), graze against that one spot deep inside while his tongue flicks at his rim, and his hips twitch. He keens, pushing down on Jackson's face for more. 

In the driver’s seat, Yugyeom complains, “Couldn’t you have waited until we got home, hyung, this isn’t fair at all,” just as Jackson, eyes flashing amber, huskily murmurs, “No you don’t,” before leaning up to kiss him.

Sighing in defeat, he concedes the point, wrapping his legs around Jackson’s waist and meeting him halfway. It’s not so hard when Jackson’s kisses taste like strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> this whole tabi thing put me into a funk, i needed a distraction. on a sidenote idk why everything i write for this verse turns into semi smut?? anyway i've been wanting to write vampire!yugyeom being inconvenienced by his vampire-ness for the longest time after [this tumblr post](http://crayyyonn.tumblr.com/post/152457632532/mercurialmalcontent-johanirae-dvas0ng) and then jackson had to go on and on about jaebum's obsession with strawberries so... yes.


End file.
